The Infinite Tricks
by MOR the Divine Being
Summary: You remember Cell, that Bio-Android that was created by Dr. Gero that was not even bothered to be given a purpose which resulted Cell to wanting to gain his Perfect Form and to destroy everything that is not Perfect as he is...Yes that Cell. Well this one is different, and that's all I'm going to say- Rating M for...well Everything that will happen


Inside a base in the mountains, away from the rest of the world to notice, a lone scientist could be seen monitoring his research and effort in creating Androids. This lone scientist is none other than Dr. Gero, the former head scientist of the Red Ribbon army, and one of the founding father of the Red Ribbon army. As it stands, the Red Ribbon army no longer exists as it was dissolved due to the intervention of Son Goku, leaving only Dr. Gero as the last sole member of the Red Ribbon army.

As the very last member of the Ribbon Army he took it upon himself as his duty to eliminate the threat that is Son Goku, which is why he creates his Android to be more powerful than Goku according to the data that he already gathered

Currently he is researching in the potential of the creation of a powerful Bio-Android, an entity that is the fusion of the cells of many powerful warriors, combine all of them and you may just create yourself one powerful Bio-Android that can become stronger and stronger from the cells alone.

Though currently it's only a hypothesis, nope hypothesis might not be the right word, it's a fact, and it's a working progress. Though, a current issue can currently be seen trough the progress as Dr. Gero has crossed trough a problem in research, and that is time, time is not his ally in this matter

"Hmm, it seems that the creation of a Bio-Android strong enough to defeat that Son Goku will take time, too much time in fact…*Sigh* this will take too long" Dr. Gero mutters as he ran trough the data he had collected. The display shows how the creation of such Bio-Android would need such Android to take a long time as the Android would need to go trough many phase before even hoping to match even Son Goku.

"But maybe, just maybe" Dr. Gero hoped as he thought of a way to maybe increase the potential speed of growth for such Bio-Android. He then ran trough the Data as he tried to figure out a way to maybe speed up the evolution progress. But after hours long of research none can be found. Dr. Gero angrily looked at the computer

"Damn it *Cough* * Cough*, I will need to create my very own Android body soon, my aged old body will not be able to hold out for long" Dr. Gero mutter to himself as he looked back at the computer

'If only…if only…I **wish** there was a way to speed up the evolution progress of the Bio-Android' Dr. Gero silently wished

Unknown to him or any in the universe, a powerful entity heard his little wish.

" _Be careful what you wish for, or it might just come true"_

"Hmm!?" Dr. Gero attention snapped away as he looked around his eyes wide open as he felt like he heard something. He looked around and found nothing weird.

'I…was very sure that….maybe it's my old mind catching up to me' Dr. Gero thought to himself, he then heard a beeping sound coming from one of his computer, he turned his attention to the computer and saw that it captured an image of an approaching asteroid, and according to it's trajectory it is heading toward the very mountain where his Hideout is located!

"Oh no!" Dr. Gero mutter in horror, any action that can be taken to escape the meteor was too late as the meteor entered an atmospheric entry. In that moment of atmospheric entry the meteor boosted its phase toward the mountain, Dr. Gero could only stare as the meteor came close toward the mountain, he could only close his eyes hoping that by miracle it won't hit his lab.

*BOOM*

The mountain shook as the meteor had landed

Dr. Gero opened his eyes; he looked around and saw nothing changes, his lab didn't blow up. Dr. Gero opened his eyes wide in surprise at the revelation, the meteor had hit! But nothing changes?

He observed his laboratory more closely and then saw one thing that has changed.

He's very sure that there was no ball shaped hole on the ceiling of his lab. Gero looked down at the hole's trajectory, and then there is where he saw it.

A ball shaped pod which embeds deeply within the floor of his lab, Dr. Gero as man of scientist himself braved himself to approach the pod as curiosity overcame his senses. His hand reached for the pod to touch it, and then suddenly the pod opened.

That is when he saw it

The answer to his silent wish, in the form of black liquids which swirls around inside the pod, and a particular green light coming from the black liquids in the shape of an hourglass

* * *

 **(Some Moment later)**

'Amazing!' Dr. Gero thought as he currently ran trough the data of a sample of the black liquid which he retrieved from the pod. He had taken a small portion of the liquid for testing, and sees what it was, and he was blown away with the result which had been shown

Curiosity led him to do some small experiment with the sample, he then tested it a couple of time and was blown away by the result

'These things! Even by cells only it's much more advance than anything in this world (earth)! I cannot even begin to comprehend the origin of this magnificent substance; this thing has an evolution rate that is much more advance than anything I have ever seen' Dr. Gero thought to himself as he continued to observe the liquid. A thought then came to him, as he took his attention away from the sample and toward the previous problem he had with his plan.

'Maybe….' His thought trailed up as a grin reached his face. Surely there should be a way to incorporate this strange liquid with his Bio-Android now isn't there?

If he could apply the same evolution method with his Bio-Android, he might just solve a couple of problem that had stopped him, and make the strongest entity that will ever live

* * *

 **(Years Later)**

Inside a dark cave a tube could be seen inside, and inside the tube as single being could be seen sleeping, a larva like creature connected with a single wire, very giant larva creature

'What the...' A lone thought came a pair of eyes opened up. The larva opened its eyes, as it looked around its surrounding. The larva then struggle around, it moved inside the tube trying to get the cable which is connected to it.

A beeping sound the came from a computer away from the tube. Then the tube suddenly glowed as the glass then lowered slowly. The water from the tube pours out, emptying the content of the tube.

The only thing which is left from the tube is the larva and the cable that connects to it

The larva still struggles to get its' self from the cables, then it disconnects itself from larva. The larva then stood on the platform, looking around at its surrounding.

'Where am I? What am I?' The larva thought as it then walked in a very slow phase. It walked slowly, very slowly; it then looked and saw a hole. It walked to the hole and got out of the cave, which took hours to be done since it's very slow with its tiny legs.

'This isn't hell; neither it is heaven, where is this' Thought the little Larva strangely.

'My name, my name is…Cell, no, that's not my name, and my name is…Cell, no! That's not it! I know that's not it! Cell is not my name! I have a name!' The Larva thought in worry as it kept walking

'My name is…Cell…other than that I can't remember' thought the Larva confusion and distress

'I was dead, killed in my very first Date, I thought I had a chance, A chance of a life time to achieve the greatness which I have dreamt for a long time, but it turns out that tis was but a fleeting dream, shattered by the reality that had been struck on my stomach, which is what also killed me' Thought the now identified as Cell.

'I was born…by Dr. Gero? Wait no, he's not my parent, I'm very sure I had one, I had a mom and a dad…but who were they? Why can't I remember them?' Thought Cell as it only kept walking

'I had a two friend, my feeling and relationship with them are really mixed to me, they are like brothers in arms, but they always use me for their own advantage' thought Cell

'My girlfriend, well Ex-Girlfriend, killed me, what a wonderful death I had' Cell wondered in sarcasm, it then looked up to the sky, the night sky filled with many stars on the horizon

'My dream, to become a…what? Wait no, that's not right!' Cell thought angrily

'It's, I wanted, something! No! I can't remember them! My dream is…' Cell thought as he concentrated greatly on his memories

'My dream, my dream is….to….become….a….a….' Cell thought as his mind wondered to the answer in his heart. All the simple memories in his heart reminded him, it told him what he wanted to be, it told him why he wanted such, but it was for naught as he could not see any thing which would remind him of his Dream

His dream in previous life is now gone from his memories

'What is my purpose?' The Larva thought sadly, he could not remember.

'First I need to evolve, this form of mine cannot do much' Cell thought to himself as he submitted to the Bio-Android side of himself, why the incarnation side retreated to the back of his mind.

The larva continued its walk as it went to find a good spot for a nest. The larva then saw a cave; it then approached the cave slowly. The larva then went inside the cave, it then found a good spot for nest as it then went there and lied it self there

'I will evolve, my current form is not suitable for me, those Androids, Dr. Gero's creations, they give me the suffice energy for my evolution, will have to find them then, they will be the bearer of my form' Cell thought as it slept, slowly forming up a shell for it's next evolution stage, where it would gain the first form to it's perfect form. In it sleep a last fleeting thought wondered in his mind

'I must be patient….patient…patient…patient…I wonder what my evolution will be like?' Cell wonder to himself as it finally slept and entered the evolution phase

* * *

 **(A Couple of Years later)**

A giant egg can be seen replacing the once where Cell had resided. The egg moved as it slowly cracked up. A hand emerge from the egg

The egg then blow apart as a creature emerges from it! Its exoskeleton is mixed emerald green and lime green with black spots covering its body, it stood on two legs, and has two arms, a pair of wing, and a tail with a stinger on the end of it. Its head is one which resembles its previous larva form, two section of his head shoot out shaping a V-like boomerang shape rather than straight upwards.

But one thing that would catch most eyes attention is the circular steel on the chest of the creature. A black circle with a green hourglass like glow coming from it.

Cell in his new form observed himself as he was glad that he now has legs, bipedal ones, now walking wouldn't be so hard for him.

This form he has now, it would suffice his need for the mean time while he would progress himself toward perfection, but the thing that caught his attention was an unknown new addition on his body

"What's this?" Cell said to himself as he touched the circle on his chest. He can feel it attached to his body on a more molecular form, it felt more like a device than his own body part.

"Dr. Gero did not give me any data regarding this device on me, was it even on me when I was still a larva?" Cell wondered to himself as he looked rubbed the little device on his chest. Unconsciously as he thought of Dr. Gero the thought of a Human being crossed his mind, and the device responded to the thought as it then glowed green. Green light then covered the area as Cell closed his eyes; he then opened his eyes again and noticed few weird things

One, he felt like he's now a bit lower, second his senses are much different now, thirdly he can't feel his exoskeleton anymore. Cell raised his hand and saw his hand are different now, they're not the hand which he woke up from his evolution phase

These are human hands

'Did, did I just transformed into a human?' Cell thought as he looked down to his chest. Well he could see that he is currently naked, but other than that he could see the circular device on his chest is still there

'This thing? It transformed me from my previous form into a human? How is that even possible' Cell thought in wonder as he touched the device once more. He placed his human hand on his chest

'Then how about, that creature' A green flash appeared as Cell once more transformed. This time his form is much different, he was now taller a bit, and he is now covered in white Exoskeleton. He is almost like the creature known as Frieza the Emperor of the Galaxy in his first Form, only while Frieza has the other color Purple, his is Green.

Cell in his Arcosian form grinned excitedly in this revelation. He then touch the device once more

'Saiyan!' A green flash appears as he is now a Saiyan. He is now taller, he now wields a bulky body which any strong Saiyan would have, and the device is still there on his chest. Cell grinned wildly at this revelation

"This device, it can turn me into any race that I want!" Cell howled in excitement as he once again touched the device

"Namekian!"

…

…

…

"Huh?" Cell said in confusion as he looked at his current form and saw he is still in his Saiyan form, because his monkey tail is still there.

"I can't turn into a Namekian? Why is that now?" Cell asked himself as he walked outside the cave while mulling over hypothesis of why it can't turn him into a Namekian. When he got out of the cave he then saw a rabbit running away from him. He observed the running form of the little rabbit and realized something

"DNA, I do not have a Namekian's cell, this device, it turns me into any species according to the cells I posses, and as such is why I can't turn into a Namekian" Cell mumble to himself as he then looked up to the sky and grinned

"Well now, I think I might have just discovered my purpose" Cell mutter with a grin as he was excited to unlock all the new possibilities he could do with the device on his chest.

"But first" Cell said to himself as he pressed the device on his chest, and a green flash appears. Cell is now transformed from his Saiyan form back into his original Cell form, the one which he woke up with. He observed his original form and nodded in content as he was now comfortable with this form

"I will need to find the Androids for my evolution" Cell said in excitement. He then proceed to use KI to fly as it already come natural to him since it's already in his data bank as part Android. He then used the KI sensing ability in his Data Bank and sensed for the highest energy signature on the planet. He then located two as he now grinned wildly in excitement

But then he stopped. He needs to be smart in his approach. He may have multiple forms to his advantage, but that doesn't mean he has the power to back up his goal, he would need a lot of power before he even think of competing against the Androids and absorbing them

No, he would need to start slow, as they say, patience is virtue

"Then I guess Thirteen it is then" Cell said with a grin as he flew off in speed toward where Dr. Gero's base where Android 13 is supposedly developed

* * *

 **(Time-Skip)**

"Well this truly is interesting" Cell spoke as he observed his new form. He had traveled to Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon secret base, and found the lab which contains Android 13, and to his excitement another two Android, 14 and 15. He had immediately activated them and catches them by surprise as he absorbed all three Android. The result was to be said, pleasing.

The absorption of all three Android had caused him to Evolve, and the Evolution was not at all disappointing, as he felt himself much stronger than ever. Though there are some changes to his body, most noticeable one is that his wings are gone.

Cell observed his now bulkier form, he was grinning in excitement as he is now confident that he could take on the other Androids without a problem. Cell then looked at the little device on his chest as he as curiosity brought him to touch it

"Now, let's see if there are some changes to my other form" Cell mutter as he thought of the first species he want to test. A green flash appears as Cell now stood again as an Arcosian. Cell observed his form and noticed how his current form is not the standard first form which Frieza has, but instead he was now in the fourth form, Frieza's final form, only his still has exoskeletons like Frieza's brother Cooler.

"Well, this truly is interesting" Cell spoke in a different voice. Cell then pressed on the device again and with a flash of green he is now a Saiyan once more. Cell observed his body and noticed how his Saiyan form seem to be more bulky than before, but not much changes from his appearance

"Well, I guess I will have to find the other three Android" Cell said in his Saiyan form, ready to take it for a spin and finding out if he could use the golden form Goku used in planet Namek to fight Frieza. Cell then also looked down to himself and noticed he's still naked

"Hmm and maybe some clothing for me" Cell said as he flew out of the base by blasting roof with a KI blast

* * *

 **(Time-Skip…Again)**

Okay he found some clothes, well not much really, he found an military cameo baggy pant and some black boots, but a white tank top, them seems like a good combination look for his Saiyan form, strangely enough he found them on some town that seems to have had some sort of a military battle of some sort.

He found the Dr. Gero's other secret base, one which should contain Android 16, 17, and 18, but the thing is he only found 16, Android 17 and 18 were out of their container. Cell suspected they had been activated much earlier than him, so they must be out there somewhere, or if probable they might also be the cause of the much destruction he discovered in many towns he crossed over.

He then proceed to activate Android 16, and absorb him, but something happened, as soon as he absorbed Android 16 he noticed that he became much stronger, but something happened, he felt more… more mellow than usual.

Cell doesn't know why he's starting to feel like this, but it still won't stop him from evolution, and for that he would need to find Android 17 and 18.

He is now currently flying overhead on West City where he last had sensed a spike of power. He walked around and sees the City seems to be in reparation, which would mean that this city once had received an attack, and if he would guess from Android 17 and Android 18 he presume.

He then dropped onto the road as his appearance, well Saiyan, appearance *Cough* Tail *Cough* caught some attention of the pedestrians. Some begin to run away from the street, other began hide inside the buildings, though Cell does not care for what they do, what he needs to find out is what happened to the Androids.

He continued his walk until he then sensed a spike of power approaching his way. He grinned in excitement, could it be the Androids?

He looked up and frowned, nope it was not the Androids, and it was a young-man with a sword on his back. He then wondered who this subject is as the young man dropped from the sky and landed on the road in front of Cell, facing him.

The young man's initial expression was surprise, but then turned into a steel cold calmness

There was a moment of silence as the two Saiyans stared at each other. The young man with his observational skill decided to begin the conversation

"You're a Saiyan" The young man stated as he noticed the tail on his back. Cell then grinned at the opening

"It seems I am, and it would also mean you're also a Saiyan, without your tail of course" Cell stated, leeway subtly hiding away the fact that he's not a real Saiyan

"Yes, my name is Trunk" Trunk introduces himself

"Well met young Trunk, my name is Cell, say have you seen two particular individuals that I am currently searching for, I have reason to believe they might have been here" Cell said to the young man in front of him

Trunk only knowing the man in front of him as Saiyan quickly deduced that the Saiyan in front of him wanted to find other Saiyans in this planet

"If you're looking for my father Vegeta, then forget it, he's dead for a long time, and if you're also looking for the one named Kakarot, he's also dead" Trunk said somberly. Cell then smiled as he looked at Trunk

"Oh no, I'm not looking for them, I'm looking for two other Individual that is more of interest to me" Cell said as Trunk looked at the Siayan in front of him in confusion

"And who would those two people be?" Trunk asked as Cell grinned

"Android 17 and Android 18" Cell said with a menacing voice. As soon as those name came out Trunk immediately tensed and had his hand on his sword, but it is not drawn yet. Trunk snarled at the names as he looked at the Saiyan with a frown

"Those two, what is your connection with them!" Trunk asked, or demanded to be more precise as the hostility can be seen in his eyes.

"Nothing you really need to know really, all you need to know is tell me where they are so I could track them down and kill them" Cell said as Trunk visibly tensed a bit, suspicion was lingering in Trunks mind, but open purpose revealed by Cell made Trunks look at Cell with less anger

"Well you don't need to look further then, because the two of them are already dead" Trunks said. Cell eyes opened wide at the information

"What! How!?" Cell shouted in dismay, there was no way both Android could've been defeated so easily! The both were powerful without a doubt, and the power level the Kid in front of him has shown does not give him the impression that the two Androids could've been destroyed easily by Trunks

"I deactivate them, and then destroyed them" Trunks answered. Cell looked at the young man in front of him in shock, then anger as veins could be seen bulging out of Cell's saiyan form

"You, you!" Cell mutter in coherent anger. Trunks seeing this immediately took up his battle position as he drew out his blade.

Cell is now angry! The two Androids were supposed to be his! They were supposed to be the gateway to his next evolution! But it turns out somehow the Young man in front of him destroyed the two, destroying away any chance of him to evolve from his current form

Cell looked at the young man in visible anger. He then roared at the young man in front of him as he launched in speed unmatched by Trunks as he appeared in front of Trunks with speed and punched Trunks to the sky in anger.

Trunks had no chance of evading as he was soon launched to the sky. As he was launched to the Sky he then began to regain control on his body as he floated in the sky and transformed into a Super saiyan. A golden glow appears as Trunks is now covered in Golden KI as his hair is now golden blonde.

But this was not enough to even match Cell who has absorbed four Androids and all of them had made him beyond powerful than a Super Saiyan

Cell launched above as Trunks shot down a series of KI blast at Cell, but it was for naught as Cell punched them all away easily

Cell immediately appeared above Trunks as he kicked Trunks on the stomach toward the ground. Trunk had no chance to fight back as he was once again launched away. Cell looked unimpressively at where Trunks was launched; he then went there, which if he remembers is the home of the one known as Bulma, Son Goku's friend

Cell looked at the fallen form of Trunk with a glare; Trunk was no longer in his Super Saiyan form, the damage he had taken from that one attack was fatal, and Trunk was not at all in his fullest as he had not yet recovered from his fight with Android 17 and 18

"You, do you have any idea what you have taken away from me!" Cell said in pure anger as he then touched the Device on his chest to revert into his Original form so he could just kill the boy in front of him and absorb him. He was about to do just that when suddenly he saw something that caught his eye's attention

Cell turned his attention toward the weird looking machinery. It seems important, and if one is observant enough they would notice the writing that says "HOPE" on it, written in black marker. This is obviously something important, but the matter of question is

What is it?

Cell then moved toward the machine but then as he felt something holding him back. He looked down and saw Trunk still had a little bit of fighting in him.

"N-N-No" Trunks mutter lowly as he looked up in defiance, but Cell then responded another way. A green flash appears, Trunks looked up flabbergasted.

Standing above him was no longer a Saiyan, but now was a green tall looking creature that has a tail on his back. Cell in his original form then proceed to do the efficient

Cell tail then moved down and it launched itself toward trunks.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Trunks leg was stabbed by Cell's tail; Cell has no intention of killing Trunks today, despite how Trunks had angered Cell

Cell then proceed to absorb a portion of Trunks DNA, one dose was enough as Cell pulled his tail back from Trunk. Trough Trunks DNA Cell then realized what the machinery in front of him truly is. The Cells tells it all, for the Cells of an organic is a part of what they are, so what the owner experience the cells would know

It's a Time Machine

A plan was now formed inside Cell as he grinned in excitement

"Well-Well Trunks, it seems I can just forgive early, with this Time Machine I might just achieve the Evolution I wanted" Cell said as he walked toward the Time Machine, leaving the helpless Trunks behind. Cell grinned as he touched the little object on his chest once more, he then transformed into an Arcosian so he could fit himself in the Time Machine

He then entered the Time Machine as he set the coordinate of the Time Machine for…

"Now, let's set it much early shall we? Hmm, how about…"

From the outside Trunks could only look in dismay as he just witnessed the unknown creature taking the time machine with it. He couldn't even begin to imagine the things that creature could pull off with the Time Machine, it could very well rewrite the entire history

Then Trunks saw it, the Time Machine flashed, and then there was no longer any Time Machine, it has now traveled to the past.

"D-D-Damnit" Trunk mutter as he slowly lose consciousness

* * *

 **(With Cell)**

"Hmm, I never did give a proper identification for this little miracle device" Cell said in his arcosian form as he looked at the device on his chest. He was silent for a few moments as he tries to think up a name for the little device on his chest

"Hmm…the endless possibilities that this device can bring out, it's infinite, ah the many tricks I can pull out with this beutifull device…hmm tricks" Cell hummed the word in his tounge

"Infinite…Tricks…Infinitricks? No…how about….Omnitrix" Cell tested out as he said the name. The device the glowed green as Cell grinned

"Yes, the Omnitrix, that's better" Cell said with a grin as he sat and waited until he arrives in his next destination

*BOOM*

"What the-?" Was the last thing Cell could mutter as a flash of light then appears out of nowhere. Cell then entered a blackout as he knows no more, he was no longer in his path to the past, but this does not mean his destiny to absorb the twin Androids is gone, no, this is only a delay, Cell will return once more, but much more different, and powerfull

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I have this many Ideas flowing in my head and I can't just let them stay okay, I need to get this out of my head…so here it is, now tell me, what do you think?**

 **Okay truth be told I just want to get this out of my brain**


End file.
